Gender Swap
1. Karthik 2. Eluin 3. Vioda 4. Alexandra 5. Lilah 6. Cole 7. Caleb 8. Eboni 9. Eleni 10. Taitousuu 1. 1,3,5,6 each want to kill 4. Why? Karthik: *twitches in anger and frustration caught between wanting to attack and not wanting to* Vioda: you! You betrayed my brother and made him what he is now! Lilah: What Karthik commands, I obey Cole: Now, now Vioda, that’s what got you into trouble with your mother. You have to let this go.. Vioda: *spazzes* Cole: *sigh* he never listens… 2. 1 thinks 8 is gay. Whats 8's reaction? Eboni: Okay… let me get this straight. I’m in love with a guy… and we’ve definitely been together physically… and my soul mate is also male… even though I don’t want him to be my soul mate… and you think I’m gay??? I mean, I don’t have anything against someone who would be gay, but seriously! How could you think so? Karthik: so easily distracted when she tirades… *attacks from behind* 3. 5 and 6 each get accepted into separate rival secret organizations bent on creating a hobo-powered death beam before the other does! WHAT HAPPENS!!?!?!?!? Cole: I must research carefully to discover how to extract essence of hobo in the most efficient manner! Lilah: *sticks knives hilt first into hobos and chucks them at Cole* Cole: Gah! You cheat! 4. 1 tries to kiss 2,3,4,5 and 6,they let him/her? Eluin: Scum! How dare you torture Eleni and think I’d even be tempted by your offer! *summons watery power* Vioda: GAH! INCEST! *turns to yell at me* Me: what….? It’s hot. Vioda: *grumbles under his breath in irritation* Alexandra: Who are you??? And stop molesting my corpse necro! Lilah: Oh, Karthik-sama… *censor* Cole: GAH! 5. 7 gets a bazooka and starts shooting at everyone, who will survive? Caleb: I’m sorry everyone!!!! *shoots* Karthik: but I’m in charge now…. *grins evilly and continues shooting* Eluin: I’ll save you Eleni! *protects her with water shield* Vioda: *hides in dark magic* Alexandra: *continues to be dead* Lilah: I stand by you Karthik-sama… *is shot but survives* Cole: *flies upwards and out of range* Eboni: *diez* Taitousuu: hit the dirt scum! *destroys bazooka with gravity* Vioda: couldn’t you have done that /before/ eboni was killed! 6. 4 dies,how does 1 and 10 react to it? Karthik: traitorous wench…. Deserves to die… *mutters constantly* *stabs self and starts up this guttural groan* Taitousuu: awww… erm… I’m sorry the dead chick I don’t know is dead? 7. MKFan jumped out of nowhere in the middle of the quiz, how does everyone react to it? Karthik: *kidnaps and tortures before everyone else sees him* MKFan: *screams* 8. If 2 asked a random question to 10,what would 10 answer? Eluin: Hey, Taitousuu, why don’t you eat cheese? Taitousuu: Oh, but I do it cheese! *tackle hugs and covers in kisses* Eluin: GAH! *insert tackle fight* *giggles* go draw it laura. I know you want to. ^^ 9. 6 is stuck in a cave with a huge monster. There is a sword he can use to fight against it, but it's lying on the other side of a pit of tarantulas and 9's boogers. Does he make a reach for the sword, and can he fight back against the monster? Cole: hmmm… sword or dangerous magical powers and ability to fly…. Let’s combine the two! *flies across pit to snag sword, flies back and defeats monster easily* 10. 1, 6, and 7 go to muligans to play lazer tag. But 7 forgot to call 3 and 4 to tell them they were going. When they get back 7 finally realizes they forgot to call. What is 3 and 4's reaction when 1, 6, and 7 return? Me: NOOOO!!! DON’T GO COLE! HE’S JUST GONNA TURN INTO KARTHIK AND KILL YOU!!! Caleb: You’re so awesome, Cole! ^^ Cole: That’s nice… *pats hand innocently* Karthik: *kills Cole while he’s not looking* *returns to house* Caleb: ah! *slaps forehead* I’m so sorry I forgot to invite you guys! Alexandra: *pouts* Ca-leb! Vioda: *advances dangerously* Where’s. Cole. Caleb: erm… now that you mention it… I don’t know… *crickets chirping* 11. 3 thinks 7 is MADLY in love with him/her. But 7 likes 9! What is 3's reaction? Me: GAH!!!! CALEB CAN’T LIKE HIS OWN DAUGHTER!!!! *cringes and hides* Vioda: now caleb, incest is bad… Eleni: tell me about it. 12. 6,8 and 4 have sexy time. Is it sexy? Me: Most. Awkward. Scene. Ever. That’s a no. 13. 6,8 and 4 are all eating cake. Who poisoned it? Erm…. None of the above??? Maybe Karthik. *shrugs* 14. Someone passes out fortune cookies. 2 gets one that says 'The person next to you is evil'. What does 2 do to number 5, who is right next to them? Eluin: *squints* you’re not evil are you? You’re too pretty to be evil. Lilah: yes. So karthik commands. Eluin: awwww… 15.The Nargles are attacking 7 and 8. What does 3 do? Vioda: I’ll save you!!! *leaps into the fray very dramatically and kills all the Nargles* Eboni: my hero *deadpans* still…. *censors* Caleb: I’m glad I was rescued… but GAH! 16. Make up an e-mail address for 6. stopthegovernmentsevilplot@hiddenmountaincave.net 17. What would you do if 9 suddenly paid you a visit? probably cry a lot… she’s had a sort of depressing life. 18. What subject would 1 teach if s/he were a teacher/professor? Would s/he be good at it? Karthik: *grins evilly* torture. And yes… yes I would. Torture for those who don’t do well…. By those who do. 19. 4 is walking home when s/he sees a cute fluffy creature, which promptly begins rubbing itself against his/her legs. Will s/he kick it away, or take it home? Alexandra: Take it home! All princesses need a cute, fluffy pet! ^^ 20. If you had the chance to rewrite 1's life, how would you change it? Erm…. I /did/ write Karthik’s life (well, not yet, but you know what I mean)… so why would I change it? 21. 2 and 7 are making out. 10 walks in...Their reaction? Taitousuu: OOOOO! Can I join? Caleb: gah! Eluin: gah! Both: that was sooo unintentional! Taitousuu: awwww… *sad face* 22. 3 has to marry either 8,4 or 9. Who do they chose? Oddly enough they /are/ all female… ah well Vioda: Eboni. As we’re already together and all that. 23. 7 challenges 1 to staring contest, why? And who wins? Me: Karthik. As he chokes Caleb to death, causing the poor fellow to close his eyes as he dies…. Erm.. This is metaphoric ish. 24. If you had to pick a video game character to pair up with 4, who would you choose? Erm…. I’m just not good enough with videogames… *sigh* maybe riku if he didn’t already have sora.. XD (laura will know why that’s funny) 25. 5 and 9 get roaring drunk and end up at your house. What happens? Um…. I’ve had this question in another quiz before oddly enough… hang on, I’ma steal that answer as it’s still true (yeah, weird that it’s still the same two char.s) Lilah: hic, so, hic, karthik-sama... *giggle* killed my family.... *slumps over eleni's shoulder* Eleni: *sympathetic noises resembling whimpered sobs* kar, hic, karthik is the /last/ of my family.... *giggles inanely* Lilah: an, an, hic, i love him.. Eleni: an, hic, for, fer, for some reason... i'm the only person he loves... Lilah: i'm afraid he'll leave me... abandon me... *drinks some more* Eleni: i'm, hic, hic, afraid he'll never stop.... *sob* never stop chasing me... me: *head in hands* they won't ever stop will they??? XD 26. 9 and 2 are depressed, why? Eleni: All those people… dead b/c of me… *cries* Eluin: awww… I’m sorry sweetheart…. *cuddles and cries with her* 27. 4,6, and 7 are doing the Hokey-Pokey. 8 walks in. What happens? Eboni: *walks in* *stares* *walks out without a word* Alexandra: *blushes* Cole and Caleb: *pause and stare* *shrug and continue* 28. Think 8 could be a super model? Erm…. Yes? She wouldn’t want to though… she’d find it a waste. Eboni: I can speak for myself. Me: you’re just mad cuz I was crushing on vioda for so long *sticks tongue out* Eboni: *attacks* Me: gah! Save me vio-chan! 29. They all get involved into an epic brawl (not the video game), and only one of them survives, who won? Erm…. Actually it’s a tossup. Between karthik and vioda. Very, very close. 30. They all get involved in an epic Brawl (the video game), who wins? Taitousuu: victory is mine~! Rest: *jaw drops* since when were you a videogame expert! Taitousuu: it’s a gravity thing, you guys wouldn’t understand. *grins* Vioda: that doesn’t make any sense. Taitousuu: I know. XD 31. One of them falls in love with you, which one? Erm…. Probably Caleb. I’d take care of him the best. It happens. 32. GENDER SWAP! What happens? Karthik: *crickets chirping* Karthik: I’m still destroying the world. Though I may have been more aware of eleni’s birth. Vioda: *looks down* well. This is weird. Still, I don’t think much has changed. frankly. Eleni: *is still emo* Eluin: I’ll save you! Cole: yup, nothing’s changed. 33. 2 posted a picture of 1 and 10 making out on the Internet! What happens? Eluin: *is dead already* Taitousuu: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!! Wait, am I the only one to survive after being kissed by Karthik? Karthik: *evil gleam in eye* Taitousuu: spoke too soon! Run away! 34. IT'S A LION!!! Everyone: *blinks* Eleni: don’t kill it, please??? Karthik: *kills it* Eleni: NOOOO! Eluin: jerk. 35.New scenario= 3 is driving down a lonely road with 1 in the back seat. The car breaks down, and they ask to stay at a roadside house. What happens? Vioda: Look, we need a place to stay. You shouldn’t let us stay here. Innkeeper person: ….what? Karthik: let us stay, foolish human *evil grin* Vioda: yeah, let’s go. Karthik: *doesn’t leave* …mine… Vioda: not again! 36. Nuther new scenario= imagine 2 has a bride, if he or she didn't already, and a baby is born. 3 is asked to babysit. What happens? Eluin: gah, vioda, I’m swamped, can you babysit. Vioda: *growls* just b/c I’m your uncle doesn’t mean you get free babysitting! Eluin: awww, but you’d do anything for Eleni Vioda: *sigh* I hate you. Me: XD 37. If x = 7+3 then what must X equal? Furthermore, what is the point of this question? Me: brothers? A horrible curse? Destiny? A fantasy series? There are so many answers, I just don’t know the right one…. 38. Who would make a better college professor, 6 or 1? Me: Six, as Karthik would kill the students and Cole would actually be a /good/ teacher. 39. Do you think 2 is hot? Yesm. *grins* Eluin: … thanks? *tackle glomps Eleni* 40. If 2 had to choose sides between 4 and 5, which would it be? Eluin: I choose Alexandra! Alexandra: but I’m dead… Eluin: shouldn’t you be glad I picked your side? Lilah: All should side with Karthik… Alexandra: well, he was my husband. Eluin: *rolls eyes* 41. 1 gets a paper cut. What is the immediate reaction? Karthik: *stares* mmmm, blood. *licks evilly while staring creepily at faulty minion* 42. 5, 3, 2, and 8 are waiting for the bus. Write the conversation they have until the bus arrives. Vioda & Eboni: We’ll stop you Lilah! Lilah: None can stand against Karthik-sama and live. Eluin: wait, she’s all delicate and stuff, let her go! Vioda: idiot! She’s Karthik’s top lieutenant! Eluin: what? I don’t believe you! *fight continues* 43. The quiz is over! Now what? Karthik: finally. Now I can kill you all…. *cast scatters* Back to Original Character Quizzes.